Eduardo Dantas vs. Marcos Galvao 2
The fight was for the Bellator bantamweight title with Marcos Galvao defending. The first round began. Dantas lands a leg kick. He lands an inside kick after a bit of focused circling. Galvao trying to cut off the cage, lands a hard leg kick. 4:00. Dantas lands a jab. Dantas lands a leg kick. Dantas lands another and a jab. And another leg kick. 3:00. Dantas lands a stiff jab. He front kicks the body. He lands an inside kick. Slight boos beginning. Dantas lands a leg kick. 2:00. Boos in earnest now. Galvao lands a right hand on the end of it, eats a long jab. Galvao tries a high knee, Dantas circles out. Blood coming out of Galvao's left nostril. 1:00. Dantas' footwork and boxing looks good thus far. Galvao's not so much. Loud boos. 30. Dantas lands a leg kick, R1 ends, 10-9 Dantas, nothing special to watch. R2 began and they touch gloves. Dantas jabbing, lands one. Galvao's just too slow and rusty. Spinning backfist from someone. Dantas lands a leg kick. He lands a crisp jab. 4:00. Dantas lands a right. He lands a jab. He front kicks the body. Dantas lands a good leg kick. Boos. Galvao lands an inside kick, eats a jab, 3:00. Galvao lands a leg kick. Dantas lands a body kick. Something landed, I had looked away. Dantas tries a high front kick, lands something else, looked like a right. Not paying much attention. Dantas lands a right. 2:00. Dantas gets the standing back briefly, lands a hard jab trying a one-two. Dantas lands a right. Dantas looks frustrated, shrugs at Galvao in disappointment. 1:00. Galvao lands a right to the body. 35. Galvao lands a half-hearted jab. Dantas front kicks the body, lansd a hard leg kick. Galvao lands a counter right in an exchange and a blocked high kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Dantas, shitty fight so far... R3 began and they touch gloves. Galvao lands an OK left. Dantas lands a stiff jab. Dantas stuffs a telegraphed double. 4:00. Dantas lands a hard leg kick. Dantas' footwork looks good. Boos. Shitty fight. Dantas jabs the body. 3:00 as he lands a right after jabbing in. Dantas lands a left and another. Galvao's right eye closing, swollen badly. Dantas lands a leg kick. Dantas lands a right to the bod and a big left hook. 2:00. He lands another right to the body. Galvao's left leg is welted badly above the knee. Galvao lands a leg kick. Dantas lands a glancing left. He lands a right. And another. Galvao's nose is a mess and his right eye. Dantas lands a right and a hard left. 1:00. Dantas lands a stiff jab. Dantas lands a spinning kick to the body. Galvao knees the body eating a hard counter right. 35. Dantas lands a right. 10. Dantas front kicks the body, lands a right and a left. R3 ends, another 10-9.. No actually a 10-8 for Dantas IMO. Jimmy agrees. "You're taking a littttle too much punishment in this fight alright? You alright?" they ask Galvao. R4 began. Galvao presses in to the clinch. At least he's trying. His right eye looks nasty though. They break, Dantas misses a jump knee. Dantas lands a right. Dantas lands a jab, defends a single. Galvao persisting. His left leg looks nasty, they zoom in on it. Stuffed. Boos. 3:00. The ref breaks 'em up. Dantas lands a jab. He lands a nice jab leg kick combo. Dantas lands a leg kick and a hard right uppercut and another, eats a counter left but nothing behind it. Dantas lands a left. 2:00. Galvao can't see them coming. Dantas lands a spinning kick to the body. Galvao is still trying. Dantas lands a jump knee to the body. He lands a right to the body. Dantas lands a jab. Finish this, god-damn it. He lands a leg kick. 1:00. Dantas lands a Superman right. Left high kick is open... 35. Dantas holds the hand out there in front of the right eye, waves it around, lands a hard leg kick. 15. Jimmy said he wouldn't let Galvao come out for a fifth if he had the authority. R4 ends, 10-9 Dantas... "Are you sending your guy out there for another five-minute beating?" Jimmy reasoned. R5 began. Dantas lands a leg kick. And a jab. Galvao presses in to the clinch. Boos. Dantas knees the body. 4:00. Dantas misses a big right elbow. Galvao pulls guard. Dantas stands over him. Lets him up. Dantas lands a jab. Lol someone yelled "Finish him!" 3:00. Dantas lands a right, ugh. Galvao lands a blocked body kick. Dantas just stands in a sideways stance calmly. A loud boo greets him. Dantas lands a jab. 2:00. Phew. Dantas lands an inside kick. He lands a jab. He windmills his right mockingly, Sugar Ray Leonard style. Dantas lands a jab. 1:00. Another jab. Galvao is still trying. Dantas runs into Big John accidentally running away lol. Galvao is trying. They clinch. 35. Boos. Horrible fight. 15. Ref breaks 'em up. Galvao still trying, Dantas dancing away. R5 ends, 10-9 Dantas. 50-44 Dantas. Jimmy says Dantas "looks like he just finished a sparring session." Grande quips, "He did." Dantas shows respect to Galvao but isn't emotional as he was after the knockout three years ago. "There's a distance there." 50-45, 50-44, 50-43 UD for Dantas, wow.